The House of El, Rising
by Ariston-1
Summary: Meta-Humans. the scourge of 'Team Flash'. The arrival of a Highly Powerful Being calls for the Assistance of Kara Zor-El to Earth 1.
1. Chapter 1

Parallel Earths and alternate realities, once a theoretical possibility had become a reality, if not widely known amongst the population of many realities. Utilising his super speed and the young abilities of Cisco Ramon, a powerful Meta-Human within his own right, Barry Allen had begun to visit different realities and versions of Earth. Many of which appeared as an almost replica of what was known as Earth-1, yet others had appeared as either technologically advanced or primitive by comparison. Utilising his abilities ' _The Flash_ ', to fight the criminal element in his own reality, an invasion by a powerful alien species known as ' _The Dominators_ ' had forced The Flash to utilise his abilities to assemble an a force of Meta-Humans, warriors and Heroes from across his own planet to aide in the fight with the alien force, although one key piece remained absent in his plan to defend his city and the planet, the highly powerful abilities of a young woman he had once met on a mirror image of Earth, a new reality he had accidentally entered, Earth-38. Combined with a vessel from Earth-1's distant future and the almost god-like powers of an alien from Earth-38, the invasion of Earth-1 was finally thwarted although the remnants of that activity had echoed across the planet to reach the last bastion of a once believed dead race of humanoid beings and a deadly threat to the future of Earth-1.

 _The House of El, Rising._

A day not unlike any other with The Flash in pursuit of yet another Meta-Human, a man with the seemingly impossible power of flight through the streets of Central City, skimming the tops of cars creating explosions within the windows of the buildings and cars due to the high speed of the flight of the unknown Meta-Human. Pushing his abilities to almost breaking point, The Flash remained in close pursuit leaving a trail of orange energy in his wake as he attempted to maintain his pursuit of the unknown Meta-Human while the citizens of the streets ran for cover from the explosions of glass falling around them in the wake of the super-sonic flight. Weaving through the city with expert ease while maintaining his position at the center of the street, the unknown Meta-Human appeared to stop instantly before turning towards his pursuer while the streak of orange energy dissipated behind the Scarlet Speedster as he slid to a quick stop.

"I was hoping that you would eventually keep up with me… _FLASH!_ " Called out the Meta-Human male, as he hovered above cars and frightened citizens.

"Who are you?"

"My name is not important _FLASH!_ What is important however, is one question. Where is she?"

"Where is who?"

"Do not play games with me Flash! I am in no mood for your games, where is she? Tell me or I will rip apart this world until I find her" The Meta-Human called out, instantly.

"Who are you talking about?" Cried out the Flash, for all to hear.

"Wrong answer!"

Seemingly diving towards the Flash, with his fists clenched and aimed out before him, the Meta-Human instantly broke through the sound-barrier creating an explosion of the remaining glass on the buildings to shatter and fall upon the frightened on-lookers. Static filled the eyes of The Flash as he turned instantly to run as fast as his legs could push him through the streets with the unusual Meta-Human in close pursuit, leaving behind a wake of Orange energy as a trail to follow for the powerful man.

"Barry, What is happening?" Called out a voice in his ear.

"I'm a little busy right now, he is fast… maybe faster than me… Hang on?"

Turning instantly to face the Meta-Human, a mere flicker of light appeared between the two instantly, within the power of the Speed-Force, The Flash saw a young man in his twenties intercept his pursuer instantly only to crash into a large building and much to his shock, beams of blue energy exploded from inside of the building before a loud crack of super-sonic flight echoed through the streets once again.

"Barry, Report?!"

"Ah, I'm not sure what I'm seeing?" Cried out The Flash instantly while a young male appeared from inside of the building and hovered before him.

"My name is Jared, you are known as… The Flash? we need your help" His strong and confidant voice called out through the streets.

"You're…?"

"Yes, I am. But, this is a conversation for elsewhere. If you lead? I will follow closely. I give you my word, I mean you or this city and it's people no Harm sir"

S.T.A.R Labs, a once center of Scientific and Technological Advanced Research Laboratory and responsible for the creation of the Meta-Human crisis, now home to The Flash and his team of almost Vigilantes, working within the law to combat the growth of Meta-Humans and to protect not only Central City, but the planet itself from the plague of powerful beings from their path of destruction. Pacing the room before those bound by their own personal code of honour to protect the city and the planet, the young and unusual man known only to them as Jared seemed to smile slightly at the technology around him as he moved slowly in silence while the team whispered amongst themselves, whispers which caused him to laugh as he turned to face them.

"You know, I can hear all of you?"

"From over there? Impressive hearing" Called out Cisco Ramon.

"Yes I can, and for the record? I have a mother and a father whom had married before I was born sir"

"I'm sorry… Jared is it?"

"Yes sir, it is. Perhaps I should start at the top, as you would say?"

"A good place. I think I know what you are, but that is impossible" The Flash called out, as he stepped forwards, his face still covered by his mask.

"You know that I can see through your mask right? I know who you are Barry Allen. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, on my honour sir. Many years ago, my home world was ripping itself apart and as such? One man called for an evacuation, it fell upon deaf ears as you would say. But not all ignored his cries, some… built ships and moved out into space. I was a child, born in the void of space before my people landed here, close to your planet's southern pole. We knew that the indigenous species of this world would not accept us and as such? we quickly discovered that we had abilities here, the power of flight amongst other things. Within a year? We had established a colony very deep beneath the ice and called all of our own kind whom had escaped our world to come forwards and join us…"

"You are from…?"

"Yes, my parents where born on that world that you know of Flash. Within a year? Two more Pods arrived, an infant child and a young girl. I was little more than eight Earth years old at the time. With no parents and no family on this world? They where raised by my aunt, they took their place amongst the scholars of our people but five years ago? She disappeared from our colony, leaving behind her Cousin whom had been raised as her brother, in many ways. Several of your months ago? An image appeared on your news broadcasts of a young woman with the power of flight, the crest on her chest…"

"Supergirl?" Barry called out, in shock.

"Yes. Her birth name is Kara Zor-El. Upon seeing her image, her cousin Kal-El began looking for her, he has left our colony. The Counsel of Elders has charted me with the task of returning Kal-El back to the Colony. For weeks, I have tracked him across this planet until I found him here in pursuit of you Flash. It is my belief that he believes that you know where his Cousin is, if he comes for you? He will kill you, all of you to find Kara Zor-El"

"You don't understand…" Caitlin Snow called out, slowly.

"Yes, I do Ma'am. I know of your interaction with an alternate reality, I spoke freely with a friend of yours calling himself ' _The Green Arrow_ ', he explained everything to me. He also told me that you may be able to make contact with the other Kara? Like myself, Kal draws power from the yellow sun this planet orbits but he has become fuelled by his own anger and has become more powerful than I alone can challenge. Our previous encounter caught him by surprise, he will not fall for that again"

"The Dark-Side of the Force!"

"If I understand you correctly Mister Ramon? Yes. The Council of Elders will offer no assistance and that is why I must request that you make contact with… Super-Girl, as you call her. I have attempted to locate the Kara Zor-El of this Earth and so far? I have found nothing. With your permission? I shall await your decision at the hanger owned by yourself sir"

"If you have been here, for all of this time then…"

"It is simple Mister Allen, interfering with the development of other species once again? Is against our heights laws which had been installed upon our arrival on this world. But I for one believe that my people can learn so much from your people. I await your decision, but my time is growing short as he now knows that I am in this city and will begin to hunt myself also"

"Jared, is he really that powerful?"

"Mister Ramon, in many ways? Yes. Kal was the youngest survivor of Krypton. His father was one of my people's most respected Scientists and some believe that one day Kal will take his rightful place as a leader amongst our people. He is trained to protect our people as am I, but Kal is and always has been the stronger of the both of us. As I had said Sirs, Ma'am? I will await your answer"

A colony of super-beings living in the frozen wastelands of the Southern Pole on Earth, deep beneath the ice had become an incredible prospect for those at S.T.A.R Labs. After the accidental discovery of Earth-38 and his initial meeting with a refugee of Krypton, the unmistakable thoughts of why no Kryptonions had ever been discovered on Earth had become something of a background thought for the young Forensic Scientist turned Hero of Central City and his followers. Now the prospect of an entire colony hidden away in Antarctica was an incredible thought, more so for the distant friend he had made with one of the few remaining survivors of Krypton on the distant Earth. It took only moments to agree with the man known as Jared as searches of the computer revealed the one known as Kal-El's presence across the planet, often followed by destruction. Once again returning to Earth-38 in search of the powerful young woman he had been sent to locate, her almost joy at the prospect of finding more of her own kind had overtaken her need to protect her city as she had once again returned to what she knew as Earth-1, although to Kara Zor-El, her own Earth was Earth-1 in her own eyes.

"Are you certain about this Barry? Where is he?"

"He said that he would meet us here, perhaps…" Barry Allen replied slowly before a voice echoed through the large hanger.

"My name is Jared, of the House Kor. Forgive me for staring at you Miss, but you look exactly the same as the woman I had been raised with for many years" Jared replied as he stepped into the hanger, his boots tapping on the solid ground beneath his feet. "I see from the mark on the ground that you have been here before. The House of El is an honoured one amongst our people"

"You're from Krypton, how many are left?"

"A few thousand, I was born on a ship which launched several years before… the disaster. Jor-El saved many of our kind with his warnings, and for that? We are forever in the debt of your house Miss Zor-El"

"Call me Kara" She replied, while slowly walking towards him wearing her usual blue and red suit.

"Forgive me Miss, but I can not. The Kara I once knew is perhaps long dead by now, she was my friend. I can neither call you Super-Girl also, your costume is… an almost insult to our people. Although! I understand why you wear such a costume on your world, a symbol to it's people. Please forgive me if I sound blunt? But our time is short. Has Flash explained everything to you as I hope he had?"

"Kal is looking for… Me?" She replied with a frown.

"I believe so, his abilities are growing by the minute. He would have killed The Flash had I not interfered…"

"Can I see…?"

"I'm sorry, as an outsider? You may not permitted to enter the Colony, although your heritage will be a factor, you are from Krypton and perhaps the last to see that dying world with your own eyes. If you will assist me in locating and stopping Kal-El? I will speak with the Council of Elders personally in your favour, but you are still young in comparison, I would say roughly early to mid twenties by the Earth Calendar?"

"I am, why is that a factor Jared?" Replied Kara Zor-El slowly.

"The Kara I grew up with? Arrived here with her infant cousin, Kal. They where raised as brother and sister and as my cousins. The Kara that I knew? Is in her mid forties, Earth calendar. I can see that Mister Allen has questions? Our people age differently here on Earth. All aside Miss Zor-El, will you assist me in locating Kal-El before he grows beyond our control?"

"Of course. I know Kal…" She replied slowly as she extended her hand in agreement.

"No my young friend, you don't know this Kal-El. When Kara left? He fought the Council to look for her, he broke with traditions and our laws to leave our colony and search for her, he even asked me to join him but I could not betray our people. My task is to find him and bring him back, willing or not and by any means"

"You mean kill him?" Barry Allen replied instantly.

"Those are my orders, but I can no more harm my adopted Cousin and friend anymore than I can harm myself. I am familiar with this world and it's people and I will abide by it's laws, first we need to get Miss Zor-El some suitable clothing, something that will not stand out to much. Tell me Zor-El, how many Earth languages do you speak fluently?"

"Languages?"

"I thought as much, your training is underdeveloped like that of a child. Kal, speaks almost all languages which will make it easier for him to blend in anywhere he chooses, I speak many myself. You will require training but we do not have the time… find something suitable to wear. Then we must begin our search…"

Rather than using their abilities of flight through Central City or running at speed alongside The Flash, walking at a human pace was the chosen mode of transport through the streets of Central City while those working alongside of The Flash monitored the news reports both live broadcasts and internet traffic in search of the Kryptonion loose amongst the city. Feeling the hot yellow on their skin as if charge their batteries, in some way, while the feeling that Jared was not telling the two the entire truth about the situation at hand as he was holding something back which had troubled the young woman from a different Reality.

"You don't speak much, do you Jared?"

"Only when needed. The Earth language of English was never my strongest point. If I may ask, do you remember your home, your first home?" He said slowly, careful not to name the place amongst the Humans they walked past.

"All of the time, I still dream of that place every night"

"You sleep every night? You know that you don't need to do that right, we can go for weeks without sleep if needed"

"I know, but I tried to assimilate into their ways when I was younger"

"You where raised by one of them, that must have been difficult for you, ignoring who you truly are" Jared replied slowly.  
"When I came to… my Earth" Kara whispered. "I was met by Kal, my pod was sent off course, when I arrived? He found me and he was fully grown. He placed me with a family that he trusted and they raised me as their own, their daughter Alex accepted me as her sister"

"In a way, I envy you. I was not permitted to leave the Colony until two years ago… it was the first time I felt the sun on my face. My people feared the abilities this sun gives to us. Kara was always interested in the possibilities" He replied with a fond smile.

"What was she like, your Kara?" Barry Allen replied as he stepped to their side.

"Actually? A lot like you, beautiful and one of the few people to make me laugh with a simple look in her eyes. If my Kara is still alive somewhere? We have to find her…"

"Because you love her?" Kara Zor-El replied, as Jared looked up to the sun with a smile.

"I do. Although raised together for many years, Kara and I where bonded when I reached the age and she was to be my wife. Now do you understand?" Jared replied slowly, as he looked down at the almost mirror image of his Kara.

"I do, and I am sorry. I thought that…"

"If you can forgive me, we can start over? My name is Jared Kor, it is a pleasure to meet you Kara, Supergirl" He said with a slight smile. "Seeing you as young as you are? Brings back memories, so many memories of my Kara"

"I understand. I remember the ways of our people… if your Kara is alive? We will find her and Kal together"

"I am glad to hear you say that Kara. If you where looking for Kal, where would you first go to look for him?"

"Easy. His home address. What he calls The Fortress of Solitude close to the Northern Pole" She replied with a smile. "Uncle Jor-El placed a crystal in his pod to create a… home away from home"

"I know the crystal however? That place does not exist here Kara. Anywhere else?"

Similarities yet, differences between the two worlds could be to much to mention, development of cities across the planet had taken their own unique path which had become a point of interest for the three searching for Kal along with attempting to discover when the two realities took a different path from each other. Although their histories remained almost identical, obvious differences had been clearly visible to the young woman out of her own reality with certain technologies slightly more advanced and yet others less advanced, could the separation of realities be nothing more than a person turning to their left and meet their fate or to turn right to survive? Or perhaps even the arrival of the survivors of Krypton on Earth when in her own reality, only a handful survived the destruction of her home world.

For days, the search for Kal-El had resulted in nothing but rumours and false testimonies as she began to wander about her home reality and her disappearance. Had the enemies of her new life's work stepped forwards to create havoc on her home city, would the D.E.O cope with her absence after relying on Supergirl to fight the so called ' _Forces of Evil_ ', and what of her own Kal-El, Superman, would he begin to look for her as her this Kal-El had begun to look for her his own missing cousin? Searching through the database at S.T.A.R Labs to search for any sign of the one known as ' _Superman_ ', at Kara's own request, an uncomfortable feeling echoed through the group as Jared and Kara seemed to sit in the furthest corner swapping stories in their native language while laughing and joking.

"I don't trust him!" Barry called out instantly.

"You know, he can probably hear you?" Replied Barry's adoptive father.

"I know that Joe. But, I still don't trust him. I get the feeling that he is holding something back"

"Of course I am Flash, and I can hear you, we both can…" Jared called out, from the furthest corner of the room. "For my people? Interfering with… Humanity is against our highest laws established when we arrived here. Humanity has a predetermined destiny, you have the potential to be something amazing, all of you do and we can not interfere with that as my friend maybe doing…"

"Why is that against your laws? Oh, I'm just running a few ideas here… why are your people hiding?" A strange man called out, as he entered the room, spinning drum-sticks around his fingers.

"If their technology is anything like back on Krypton? It's centuries ahead" Kara replied as she laughed at the previous joke in her native language.

"This world, makes our people powerful. With the energy from your yellow sun? there is nothing that can stop one of our kind from either ripping apart this world or being worshipped as Gods. As you have previously seen from Kara's defence of this world? Our strength is almost limitless, your weapons are useless against our kind and with other abilities that the young Kara here has yet to discover? Our people are powerful beyond belief… wait a minute…?" Jared replied, as he closed his eyes and focused on a memory from his own past. "… Ordan the Elder once left our colony for several weeks only to return weak. He is the eldest of our people, his mind are failing him, yet he claimed that he was captured by Humans. I was a child at the time and not permitted to speak with him, but I… what is the word, sneaked?" He said to Kara as she nodded. "I sneaked away to speak with him. His claim was that someone had experimented on him, attempting to find the source of his powers for their own needs"

"How?" Called out the unusual man with a smile, as he sipped on a large paper cup of coffee.

"He said that a green and glowing crystal made him weak, it caused him pain throughout his body and weakened him to the point where they had taken his blood and samples of his tissue… what was it that he said…?"

"They wanted another sample from someone younger?" Kara replied as she stood slowly at Jared's side.

"Kara? My Kara I mean… if they have her…"

"Shouldn't you find your friend then? If he is looking for her, maybe they may already have their eyes on him?" The strange man replied with a smile, as he sipped on his coffee once again.

"It's a place to start. But first? I need to speak with Ordan. Well Kara, it looks like you are going to meet your people sooner than I thought… but not dressed in those trousers and blouse. Do you still have that costume?"

"I never take it off!" Kara replied with a large smile as she pulled open her blouse to reveal the Symbol of the House of El on her chest.

"Mister Allen? You must remain here in your City, we shall return soon"


	2. Chapter 2

I was a child when I left Krypton for the final time, alone and terrified and charted with the task of protecting my infant cousin from the primitive and hostile world known as Earth. However, when I finally arrived on Earth? I was greeted by Kal-El, a fully grown male with a power beyond belief, I was no longer his protector as he had become my own. He placed me with a family that he could trust and I was raised as the daughter of the Danvers Family. For years I hid what I truly was until one moment when I saved my sister, Alex from disaster and revealed myself to my world. Following in the footsteps of my cousin, Kal-El, I became known as Supergirl, the last Daughter of Krypton or so I thought. I now work alongside my adopted sister and her friends to protect my world from enemies both Human and Alien.

In the years which had followed my reveal to the world, I have found and fought others of my kind to protect my Earth and my friends, even entering into an alternate Earth to protect that reality from an invasion from space, but now I am faced with the most difficult of tasks as I have once again re-entered that same reality to find Kal-El, my cousin, and stop his rampage throughout this Earth before he reveals the presence of a hidden colony of my own people, a colony of thousands, the Last Colony of Krypton here on Earth.

I had barely known my own world, barely known the laws of my own people although the revelation of survivors of Krypton living hidden beneath the ice of Earth, was to greater a chance to know my own people that I could have ever imagined. My guide, a male of Krypton descent had become my guide as we left Central City towards the frozen continent of Antarctica. His claims of a colony of my own people had enticed me to my very core although he had also claimed that I would not be welcome amongst my own kind due to my Human upbringing and my human ways. We spoke little during our journey to the southern hemisphere of this Earth, often using our abilities of flight across the vast distanced of both land and sea, our only conversation was limited to directions through what he had claimed to be a network of sensors placed around the planet to monitor both Human development and Human activity as often, Humans would approach the colony before being turned away with the use of advanced technologies to alter the thought patterns of the few which had ventured close to the opening of the colony's outer boarders.

He wore nothing but a white suit which appeared as trousers, t-shirt with a white coloured jacket in order to blend in with Human styles although I did see echoed of Kryptonion designs within the suit, mainly a small crest on the left breast of his jacket which displayed the emblem of his family crest. A small circle with Kryptonion insignias that I had recognised as once belonging to the House of Kor, a small family from the Western Province once known as Artists and Poets which had long since disappeared from Krypton of my home reality, could this colony exist in my own home?

The wind blew snow and ice which whipped around the both of us like the spectre of death as we finally stepped foot on the outer reaches of the colony's grounds, if not miles beneath. With my usual clothing fluttering in the wind, I followed my unusual guide towards the mouth of a large glacier before he stopped and bowed with respect before the vastness of the frozen wastelands and within moments, four figures appeared from the mouth of the cavern dressed in white clothing which I had instantly recognised as of Kryptonion origin.

"Jared, have you have failed in your task?" Called out a woman as she stepped towards him, while he knelt before her.

"No mother, I have not failed. I seek the guidance of Ordan the Elder to complete my task as I believe that we face a grave threat…"

"And this… pale imitation of a Kryptonion you bring before us, is this a part of your task?"

"Yes Mother, she is. This is Kara Zor-El, from a distant Earth… and the one of which Kal-El believes to be our Kara"

"I…"

"Silence your tongue, you have no say here child!" A second woman called out, instantly with anger.

"With respect Aunt? She has the right to speak and a claim to our home. On her Earth? She is perhaps the last daughter of our species, a proud and noble people. Her assistance is required to locate Kal-El, it was in fact the images of Kara Zor-El here which had placed the young Kal-El upon his path. Although she is young and has been raised by Humans? I know that within her heart beats the same noble blood as within my betrothed, your adopted daughter. Permit us to speak with the Council of Elders?"

"You surprise me, my son. You have gone to great lengths to locate…"

"Yes, I have Mother. Kal must be stopped, but it is my belief that our Kara is being held against her will somewhere on this world"

"My son, you may enter. But, the pretender must remain out here" Called out the tall, dark-haired and beautiful woman as she turned slowly.

"NO!"

"Jared, it's okay…" Kara called out, as she stepped to his side.

"I step where Kara steps. Grant her passage into the colony mother. As a daughter of Krypton, she has the right… or I leave with her"

"My son, do you realise what you are saying?" His mother said slowly, as she stepped before him, her white robes flowing in the wind.

"I do, Mother"

"Very well my son. You may both pass… but once you leave this colony? You may never be permitted to return. Only as my son? I offer you one more chance, leave the pretender here, we will protect her ourselves…"

"Jared, I can look after myself" Kara said with a smile.

"So could our Kara, but we are your people Kara and you have the right to be here, perhaps more than I. Step aside mother?"

"Kara has always been a weakness for you my son, even as a child you were drawn to her the moment you first laid eyes upon her and now I see that weakness is perhaps your greatest strength. You may both enter however, Kara must not wear…"

"Mother, this is how people of her reality see her, a symbol of Hope. Is that not what her family crest signifies, Hope?"

Being inside of their colony was in many ways like being back on Krypton. The sights, sounds and smells where identical and as I walked through the colony, deep beneath the ice where no Human had stepped foot, the solid ground of the continent of Antarctica, a large and almost endless chamber beneath almost 1.5 mile thick ice. Being amongst my own kind once again I felt at home, even though to those around me I was almost a pretender to the name of one of their own people, my counterpart from this reality, another Kara Zor-El. Although I recognised none of those around me, I had the feeling that I knew the Elders as I met with the Council of Elders with Jared at my side. He spoke with passion, a passion I had only seen in one man, as strange as it sounds he reminded me a lot of Kal's Father, Jor-El. After speaking with the Council, we where finally granted permission to speak with Ordan the Elder, I was stunned by the frail old man sat before me, a man with a natural power unlike any seen by Humans, the strength and abilities of our own species on this world, yet as frail as an elderly Human of comparable age.

"Ordan, Ordan? It is I, Jared Kor. Do you remember me honoured Elder?"

"Jared, the son of Dianna Kor? I remember you, you have grown since I last saw you. You where always my favourite student"

"I honour your teachings sir, I must speak with you on a matter of urgency, I must speak with you about those whom you had once spoken of, the Humans whom had taken you?"

"They wanted to discover the truth about our abilities, who and what we are… they have a power of their own, a power to render our abilities useless, it causes pain and suffering" The elderly man said slowly as he leaned into the light of the darkened room. "Kara, is that you my child?"

"It is… complicated honoured Elder" Jared replied instantly. "This power they have, can you explain sir?"

"I was out, beyond the boundaries of the Colony, enjoying the warmth of the Sun when they stood before me, dozens of them. They showed me a crystal, I became instantly weak and unable to move…"

"Kryptonite!" Kara whispered softly. "A radioactive residue of our world compressed into the form of a green crystal. Loosely translated? It makes us as weak as any human, often more so"

"Yes. I was weak, unable to stand in the presence of that Crystal. I… was taken to a research laboratory where they… experimented on me, took my blood, samples of my tissue. I still have the scars from their experiments. But, I was old and weak and that dissatisfied them, they wanted someone younger and healthier. I gave them a new test subject for their experiments" Ordan replied as tears flowed from his eyes.

"Experiments, what experiments?" Jared demanded. "Ordan, think!"

"They wanted to discover the source of our power. With the Meta-Humans flooding their streets? They wanted to create a super-soldier capable of defending against them…"

"And you, gave them Kara? I should kill you where you sit!" Jared cried out, instantly.

"Where are they Ordan, tell us how to find them?"

"But you already know Kara. You have escaped their grasp and now stand before me…"

"Not entirely, she is… from a different place. Ordan, Kal-El has left the Colony in search of our Kara. The young woman at my side is from a different reality, I sent for her to assist in the search for Kal. He has become a danger to all on this world and even this colony and only our Kara can temper his anger as she has always done. Tell me where to find her old man and I will put an end to your dishonour, personally"

 _S.T.A.R Laboratory._

 _Central City._

Since the arrival of The Dominators and their war against this Earth? Nothing has been the same, the threat posed by Savitar had changed the way that Barry Allen had looked at his own destiny and now a race of Super-Beings hidden in the frozen Antarctica with a power beyond even his own had become his only thought. Since his arrival on the distant Earth, he had known of the existence of Super-Beings beyond the artificial Meta-Humans however, he had often rested in peace with the knowledge that such beings had not existed on his world only for that belief to be undermined by the discovery of the man known as Kal-El, a powerful being searching for his long lost cousin and counterpart to the woman he had known as Supergirl.

"There must be something, he can't just disappear with his power Cisco. Look again"

"Barry, this is the ninth time I have searched. He's gone to ground since his fight with Jared" Cisco Ramon called out, from the computer before him.

"Someone has to know something, but with his abilities? He could be on the other side of the planet by now" Called out Detective West, as he entered the large room. "I've put out an A.P.B on the description of… what are we calling him, Kal-El?"

"That will do…"

Turning instantly at the sounds of an unfamiliar voice and seeing the man stood before them, Detective West instantly drew his weapon to fire a single round which instantly bounced off of his clothing before impacting the wall opposite while The Flash ran towards him, only to be caught by the powerful grip of his left hand and to be raised off his feet to be held at arm's length while seemingly punching with all of the power he could muster at the moment.

"You know, that tickles right?" Kal-El said with laughter as he looked into his eyes. "I'm going to put you down now, I wouldn't run. As you can see? I can find you wherever you go. You can't hide from me Flash"

"Let him go!" Cisco called out, instantly as he stood with his fists clenched.

"Seriously, you want to stand against me? No one can stop me…"

"No, you are wrong Kal-El!" Gasped Barry Allen, beneath his powerful grip.

"Put him down Kal! Don't make me fight you" Jared called out, as he stepped into the room slowly.

"Jared, a pleasure as always. You could never beat me, you where always the weaker"

"I'm not going to fight you my old friend"

"But you need to release my friend and listen to us Kal, please?" Kara called out, as she entered the large room.

"Kara?"

"Yes and No!" Kara replied slowly with a smile as she stepped to Kal's side. "Put him down Kal, and we will explain… everything"

A feeling of unnerves filled the room while the three Super-Powered beings sat in a small circle each facing one-another while the truth about the situation had finally come to light, the dishonour Kal had brought upon his own family, the truth about Kara's seemingly reappearance and plot by a unknown group of humans to gain possession of Kryptonion power for their own needs.

"I am so sorry, I had no idea"

"Where I come from Kal? You are a hero to all, I am merely trying to walk in your shadow as back-up when needed. You are a symbol to an entire world of what it is to be pure and good, this is not you, this is never what you where meant to become"

"The colony, does it exist in your world?" Kal asked, with hope in his eyes.

"No, we may be the last of our people. But you always had faith that there are more are just waiting to find us, as do I! My world isn't perfect Kal, but it is my home and I will return. But first? We have to find your Kara…"

"What did you call it, Kryptonite?" Called out H.R Wells, between sips of his coffee. "Can you trace that somehow?"

"We've tried, but the signal is weak"

"Kryptonite?"

"A residue of our world Clarke, sorry Kal. It effects our people by making us weak and…"

"England, two months ago? I passed by an old warehouse in the north of England, I felt weak and unable to move, it passed when I passed by that warehouse. I thought nothing more about it, until now"

"I can't believe that I am saying this… can you give us the location of that warehouse?" Barry Allen replied, instantly.

"Down to the exact geographical co-ordinates if needed. Kara and I had a deep connection, if you can get me close? I can find her"

"And the instant that you move in Kal, you'll be rendered as weak as a child. From what I hear? That Radiation is deadly to us…"

"There is a way" Kara called out with a growing smile. "We need your help Barry, is The Flash up for a road trip to the UK?"

"Tea and Crumpets it is then!" Barry Allen called out, with a badly mocked English Accent.

"More like Fish and Chips or bangers and Mash, where we're going Flash. Pack your little Red booties, it's a long flight" Kal-El replied with laughter.

"Air Krypton is boarding at Gate One!" H. R Wells called out with laughter.

"I can probably get you there quicker, with the right Co-ordinates, but I'm coming with you, I've never been to England!" Called out Cisco Ramon with a smile.

"This is Fun, Superhero smash down!" Kara laughed.

No matter the reality, it always seemed to cold and damp in the UK with only a handful of days or weeks with sunshine and that day was no exception. Cold and dark with high winds which chilled the Meta-Humans to their core while the three Kryptonions had seemingly no effects from the cold air around them. Stood on a hillside overlooking a valley where a single large red-brick building stood, a seemingly abandoned building yet with state-of-the-art security systems installed throughout the large area surrounding the structure, Kara's eyes focused on the building in the distant in an attempt to see through the thick walls only to shake her head as the structure itself had a thick interior lining of a lead-based substance which prevented her from looking into the dark building.

"I can't see anything past the walls"

"I have the same problem" Kal replied with a sigh. "Are you sure that this thing of yours will work?"

"You will be effected by the Kryptonite, all of you. But it won't kill either of you. You're lucky I had enough, it took months to replicate enough of the serum to protect you all… however you will feel weaker and could loose your abilities you will be…"

"Almost human?" Jared replied slowly, while Cisco nodded.

"This is how it will play out… Kara, you and Kal will distract the guards while I slip inside, I will maintain radio silence while inside. Once I find Kara? I'll give her the Serum before I call for Flash to enter with Cisco and open a breach back to the Lab. Kara, you and Kal keep your distance when I have Kara? Get out quickly… we have no idea what kind of weapons they may have, in a weakened state? They may even be able to kill you, clear?"

"Clear Jared, but I'm going in, not you" Kal grunted instantly.

"No Kal, keep this Kara safe. That is your primary objective now, trust me Kal, she maybe your cousin but she was to be my wife by now, I failed her not you. See you back at the Lab"

State-of-the-art security systems and powerful energy based weapons where often no match for the Kryptonion skin, where bullets would often bounce off of their flesh of clothing, energy weapons had little or no effect without a large power source nearby to replenish the energy stores. Dressed as nothing more than construction workers, working on repairing the outside of the seemingly derelict building, each guard carried either a standard sidearm or an unusual shaped energy rifle, possibly designed from the constant interrogations of their Kryptonion prisoner. As if the gods themselves had been watching the attempted rescue, a large bolt of lightening exploded in the distance while the rain poured down upon them before a powerful male voice called out for the Humans to surrender. Instantly scanning the ground before one of the male guards looked towards the sky, two figures, one male and one female hovered above the empty grounds as once again the male voice called for them to surrender. Alarms rang out instantly around the grounds while the guards grabbed their weapons to begin firing both bullets and bolts of pale green energy into the sky above while the two moved away from the energy bolts, dodging the attack.

"Are you tired of this yet Kara?"

"Don't harm them, just frighten them…"

Firing long blue ribbons of energy from their very eyes towards the ground, carving long lines into the Tarmac of the grounds, the guards ran for cover from the two aliens, unaware that Jared had softly landed on the roof of the building from the rear. Feeling the effects of the Kryptonite draining his abilities, he felt vulnerable for the first time in his life as he struggled to stand, swaying from the lack of energy before focusing with all of his strength to walk towards an opening in the roof. Inside of the large rectangular shaped building, the foul stench of old rotting wood of the derelict building seemed to over shadow the stench of the decaying animals such as birds and rodents on the upper floor of the five level high building. Pain tore through his body with each step while the floor beneath creaked and cracked while his strength drained with each step he that he took. Hearing the sounds of explosions and gunfire from the outside, he mustered every ounce of strength that he could while pulling open the protective gate of a lift shaft before leaping into the darkness to grab a hold of the cables to slide down three levels.

Seeing a light beaming through the cracks in the door and hearing voices seemingly arguing amongst themselves in a language that he had instantly recognised, Jared silently slid down one more level before pushing on the safety lock to open the lift door slowly and finally climb onto the firm and clean floor of what had appeared to be a research laboratory. Dressed in all black clothing, his first course of action was find a clean set of clothing so that he could move through the building without being noticed. Finally discovering a laundry where clean medical clothing had been stored, he quickly pulled the clothing over his black clothes before pulling a medical mask over his mouth and nose as he stepped into the corridor of the research laboratory and slowly walk towards a large metallic door where four large males stood guard.

"Identification?" The first guard called out instantly.

"Of course. Here!" Jared called out, as he reached for a stolen I.D tag he had lifted from a passing doctor's jacket.

"Doctor Mora, this isn't your usual assignment. You are aware of the dangers of the prisoner?"

"Yes, I am. However, I require more… tissue samples to complete my work"

"If she even has any left?" Called out the second guard, with laughter.

"I'm sure that I can find something of use, perhaps a finger?"

"Of course. Oh and Doctor? Don't get to close this time? I don't want to have to pull her off of you again"

"Whatever you say. The door please?"

"First your access code, since we are in lockdown, the Big-Man's orders, place your right palm against the plate for a scan" The first guard called out, slowly.

"My right palm? As you can see, I had a little accident in the lab earlier, I cut my hand deep. Do you want my blood over your scanner plate sir?"

"Of course not. Make it fast Doctor Mora, for now this building is protected but if our guests attempt to enter? We will need the space for more samples"

Using his access code to open the door, the First Guard stepped aside while Jared nodded slightly with respect before entering what appeared to be an airlock. Sealing closed behind him, a beam of green energy passed over his body twice as he felt weak and unable to move before the inner door opened slowly into a small room as he stepped inside.

"Can you hear me? This could be a problem. I have found Kara but she is being held in some kind of stasis-field and it won't take long before those guards realise what is happening here. Mister Ramon? I could use yours and Flash's help"

"Well, this is a surprise. A Kryptonion, a young and healthy one at that…" Called out a female voice, from the darkness of the furthest corner of the room.

"I'm not so young Miss. By taking one of our kind as prisoner and forcing experiments upon her? You have declared war upon my kind. However, if you release her now into my custody? I will forget that this has ever happened"

"Impressive, this facility and this room is encased in a Kryptonite field, how are you still breathing?" A second voice called out, from the opposite side as a tall and powerful looking man stepped towards Jared.

"Perhaps your… Field, is weak? However it is my guess that this is artificial? Powered by a small sample perhaps?" ' _We hear you Jared, we are looking for a generator_ ' Kal's voice called out from the small implant behind his left ear.

"Do you know what we have been doing here? Utilising this beautiful woman to create…"

"And let me guess, you are these… Super-Soldiers? It's hardly a fare fight is it?"

"We have all of your strengths, but none of your weaknesses Kal-El. We know who and what you are, we have been tracking you for a long time"

"Really? And after all of this time, I thought that you where just a backwards people on a pathetic little planet, striking out at what they do not understand. You began this with your capture of our people, we are not invaders, we can teach your kind more than you can ever understand or imagine. Release Kara from her confinement, allow me to take her with me and I give you my word that I will return for negotiations between us"

"Why would I give up my greatest prize?" The female voice called out, as she stepped into the light. "Your arrogance in coming here, you will join her in her fate. Take him down!" She called out to the male as he smiled.

The power and speed of the human male could have been closely matched by the Kryptonion had he not have been surrounded by the energy field of a radioactive substance which had weakened his abilities although his own training in evading the actions of another paled in comparison to the god-like speed and strength of the large and powerful enhanced human male. Seemingly thrown around the small room with little effort, his thoughts where always one step ahead of his powerful opponent although the pain which tore through his failing body had overshadowed his actions as he fought to simply stand while the woman laughed at what she saw.

"Kal, they're killing him in there. We have to get inside… do you see that large structure to the left of the main building?" Kara said as she continued to dodge the blasts from the energy rifles.

"It looks like a generator, but we can't get close"

"No, But we can!" Called out The Flash while a streak of orange energy screamed through the grounds. "Get clear, I'm going to open the core. Cisco, create a breach to send that thing as far away as you can!"


	3. Chapter 3

Super-Solders have always been a warning to Earth from literature across the planet. Many had considers the Meta-Human crisis as a warning of Super-Soldiers due to the power contained within each, although the creation of a Human-Kryptonion Hybrid Super-Soldier would be perhaps the most powerful of all, all of the strengths of the survivors of that doomed world, yet with none of the weaknesses would be a disaster to the population of Earth, any Earth if they had broken loose. Destroying a power core would release a deadly radiation to infect the Kryptonions, nor could they simple find a way to throw the sample into the sun for the fear of altering the Sun's radiation which would bathe the planet in a radiation deadly to the survivors of the doomed species and within time, possibly Humans. Unaffected by the power of the generator core, The Flash screamed towards the generator to attack the core with a pulse of energy thrown from his very hands before a breach in time and space was created by Cisco Ramon, pushing the core into a new reality, a reality where Humanity had never evolved on Earth..

Gasping for his very breath as he stood, pain ripping through his body while the augmented man stood over his victim laughing with enjoyment, the effects of the energy field had begun to dissipate while the unknown serum flowing through his body began to take hold, forcing his body to regenerate with the sounds of his bones cracking back into place as Jared slowly stood with his fists clenched. Sluggish from the pain ripping through his body, he began to feel the very life returning slowly to his body as he caught the fist of his larger attacker and held his ground while the man's eyes opened wide as Jared pushed with all of his growing strength against tall and large man stood before him.

"Kill him 002. It's what we where created to do!" The woman called out as she stepped to their side.

"He is regaining his strength, far quicker that we had anticipated" The man called out instantly as he fought to control the alien male before him.

Almost as if a test of strength between the two, they both began to squeeze each other's hands to see who would give in first. Trained to defend his own colony since childhood, Jared maintained a constant eye on the woman while she circled the two of them assessing his own abilities while his strength quickly returned from the effects of the Serum now flowing through his veins. How could the Humans have created such a weapon as the two now challenging him, was he a hybrid clone taken from samples of his Kara's own DNA or was he a mere Augment, a natural Human altered in some horrific way to display the abilities of his own kind on Earth? One thing was clear to Jared as he pushed down against the powerful grip of the man before him, his strength was beyond his own although his training with his own people had taught him how to control his abilities from an early age. Although he had been trained in several forms of both Human and Kryptonion martial arts in which he had always been trained to rely upon during eventual combat, his ability to learn and to adapt at Super-Human levels had taught him how to rely on his own body rather than the powers his people could display.

Buckling his arms, the Augmented human laughed as he began to kick out at Jared's legs with almost Flash-like speed and power, deflecting each kick with his own feet had begun to cause pain to ripple through his own legs as his own healing had yet to take a hold completely. Seemingly remaining out of the fight while continuing to circle the room, the woman observed his every movement while deflecting the attack and finally pushing the man with all of his strength away from himself as he crashed through not only the first wall, but four others. Gathering his own senses, the man only known to him as 002 hovered above the floor of the warehouse while his own people ran for cover and two beams of Red energy exploded from his eyes while Jared stood his ground and held out his left hand to absorb the makeshift Kryptonion heat vision.

"I will say again sir, don't do this? I have been trained to fight and so far I have held off what I can do unlike my friends outside"

"You are very sure of your abilities Kal-El…" 002 replied as he floated towards him.

"I never said that my name was Kal… he is outside with a friend. My name is Jared Kor! Defender of the Colony, surrender and turn over your prisoner to me, before I take her by force. You can not stop me, neither of you can"

Outside of the warehouse, the two Kryptonions and Meta-Humans had continued to work together to capture the Guards and destroy the Kryptonite based rifles fired by the guards disguised as workers, sealing the weapons in a thick lead-lined crate before both Kal and Kara threw the crate into the empty void of space and returning to the site while Cisco and The Flash began to round up the rest of the Scientists and guards, a search of the computer database had revealed the horrifying truth to them all, the extent of the experiments on Kara's own Counterpart to create a legion of Super-Soldiers for the purpose of not only combating the Meta-Humans but to capture the planet to remade in the image of the leaders of a deadly faction of Humans known only as ' _The True Way_ '.

"This can't permitted to continue" Kal-El called out as he instantly memorised the information before him.

"Agreed, but there is one light in all of this. From what it says here? There are only two prototypes, once they are stopped and the records destroyed? We won't have a problem" Cisco replied with a nod.

"We must alert your Council of Elders… your people will be their first target"

"According to this? They have strength which matches your own and abilities to match" The Flash stated.

"Where I come from? My Kal and I faced a similar threat, they where enhanced by Kryptonite, it almost killed us to stop them… but we stopped them, we can do that here"

An agreement had been made between Jared and the man known only as 002, if he had been beaten in a fight, he would personally surrender his prisoner to Jared as he believed himself to be more than capable to defeat the alien man circling before him. High speed, powerful kicks and punches flew between the two creating an blurring effect while the woman continued to circle and assess her chances against the man from a distant alien world. Stopping for a mere fraction of a second before the combat began, beams of red energy exploded into life to carve holes into the walls of the structure as the two Meta-Humans looked up instantly as Kara and Kal instantly leapt into the air to observe through the growing holes in the building.

"I should be in there, not him!" Kal called out instantly.

"It looks like he's doing fine by himself. Unusual style, he looks almost drunk in his movements"

"Zui Quan from the Wushu style. The so-called Drunken Fist. Impressive" Kal replied.

Each movement was perfectly timed to avoid the attack of the Augmented Human before him, finally seeing his opening, Jared punched out with all of his strength to impact the man directly in his chest to once again send him screaming through the walls before falling lifeless while Jared turned instantly towards the woman with a different style of martial arts form, ready to once again defend himself.

"I do not wish to fight a woman. Kindly release your prisoner"

"Impressive, he was the second and stronger of us… did you kill him?"

"I thought about it, he will be fine in a day or two… I will not fight a woman, but I believe that she will" Jared called out with a smile, as he saw Kara hovering outside of the building. "Your abilities are weakening and unstable. I know of some people who maybe able to help you… but you have to let her go first. You maybe able to defend against one of us, but three?"

"I was taken from my home, as an infant and brought here, my family murdered and I was altered. A forced growth created what we are today. They will continue with their experiments, with or without the prisoner, you must know that?"

"Then make them pay for what they have done to you Miss? Destroy their experiments before anyone else has to die. We can help you, both of you? But you have to surrender the prisoner first. Like you, she has a family looking and waiting for her to return home. Her name… is Kara, she was to be my wife. Let me take her home, please?" Jared said as she slowly walked towards the dark-haired woman.

"I was only two years old when they came for me, I held on to the memories of my family against their programming. Computer, unlock tube Alpha and begin re-animation sequence"

"Thank you" Jared said as he bowed politely.

"I don't want what happened to me, to happen others. I am sorry, so very sorry for everything"

"Come with us? My people can help you, both of you"

Seeing the cryogenic tube open slowly, Jared moved beyond her ability to see as he caught the woman lovingly in his arms to hold her close while a single tear rolled down his face, to his own surprise. Carefully injecting the woman with the serum he had brought with him and protected inside of his black clothing, he nodded to the two hovering outside before lifting off of the ground to pass through a large opening and place his once would be wife in the hands of her cousin before returning to the structure.

"If you come with me, both of you? I give you my word that I will do everything in my power to help you both. If we can not reverse what has happened to you? We stabilize you, you are after all? Half Kryptonion and to my people? That means something"

Remaining in a coma for three days, the Counterpart to Kara Zor-El awakened slowly beneath a powerful light which emulated the sun's radiation. Seeing yet another room which appeared to be a white medical research room, the woman in her thirties, on the Earth Calendar instantly leapt from her bed to hover above the ground while anger echoed through her as she searched for a way to escape the room.

"I take it that you're awake?" Smiled a man as he sipped from a cup of Coffee.

"Who are you and why are you trying to hold me here?"

"Well, my name is H.R. You? Are Kara Zor-El am I right? You have no idea the trouble we have gone to, to find you"

"This room will not hold me… first? I will rip you apart and then…"

"Kara, you're not being held against your will. Do you recognise me?" A voice called out from behind her, as she turned slowly.

"Kal, is it really you?"

"Yes and I'm not alone. Jared is with me, but he wanted me to speak to you first"

"Jared? It's not possible, everyone is dead. They told me that everyone was dead…"

"See for yourself? He is outside" Kal replied as Kara's feet touched the ground slowly and her fists unclenched.

"The girl, who is she? She looks like a younger…"

"You? Well that will take some explaining but you are safe here…" H.R called out as he stood.

"You have been gone for over five years Kara and a lot has changed in that time. Take my hand Kara, please?"

A bitter-sweet reunion for the House of El had followed with the return of Earth-1's Kara Zor-El to S.T.A.R Labs and the revelation of the experiments to create a Super-Human Soldier. What had not been told at first to Kara, was the hunt to bring down the Organisation which had first captured her for their experiments, nor the planet wide destruction of the Organisation itself by both Jared Kor and Kal-El, although the first meeting between Kara and her younger counterpart had been an unusual one for those observing.

"So you are…"

"Me, I mean you. From a different Earth" Supergirl replied with a smile.

"Was I ever that young?"

"We both where Kara" Jared replied as he slipped his hand into her own lovingly. "Thank you, Supergirl for your help. I was wrong about you, although you need more training? I know that your Earth is safe with you defending it, you have my ever lasting thanks"

"What will happen to you now, with your Council?"

"Kal and Kara have broken our laws by leaving the colony and I can never go back there, neither can you. The Council sees the Augments as a threat, they will leave this world to find a new home, but one day they may return. Humans have a great potential, we all know that. Our friends here? Have located an Earth which could use someone with our abilities… we have all agreed to go to that Earth and to follow in your lead, all five of us"

"Five?" Kara said with a smile.

"Young Mister Cisco here, has found a way to stabilise the two Augments. It will be rough for them at first, as it will with each of us but, as the Humans would say? We are only a phone call away if you need anything" Kal said with a large smile.

"It was good to be by your side once again Kal. Take care of yourselves and each other…"

Two Weeks Later…

"Our experiments have failed" Called out an elderly woman, from a dark corner of a room, hidden beneath a desert sand.

"The attack on the primary site has forced us to alter our plans. However, the sample was not lost, entirely. Subject 003 is the next generation of the experiments, with power beyond their own. Yet, our observations of the Krypton Colony revealed that they have left Earth. 003 is the only pure sample that we have left, a direct clone of the subject"

"How long before Subject 003 is operational?" Replied the elderly woman slowly.

"The set-back of no further samples has altered our time frame, the accelerated growth is so far unstable. Our scientist predict that in two years we will have a fully operational weapon"

"We shall have to push back our timeframe, no further mistakes. This meeting is adjourned"

Parallel Earths, an almost experiment in Human development had often resulted in worlds where either technology had been seen as a sign of the devil himself and as such, a stalled development or advanced beyond the current level or Earth-1 as some Earths had developed technologies beyond the imagination of even the most imaginative writers due to the fact of Science once being heralded as the savoir or Humanity and not the tool of the Devil.

A parallel Earth known as Earth-39 had been selected by S.T.A.R labs as the new home of the Kryptonion refugees and their Augment followers, a world with a similar level of technological development yet, with the presence of magnetically levitated trains which had lined the planet in a web-like network for all to travel across the globe in mere hours, rather than days. Controlled by a criminal organisation known as ' _The Syndicate_ ', an almost continuation of the Chicago gangs of the 1930's, one quarter of the planet had been controlled by one man known as ' _The Boss_ ' who ruled his territory with an Iron Fist after claiming his right as a direct descendant of a legendary Crime Lord.

A simple bank robbery had never been as easy as the plans, although approaching the territories of a notorious crime family had often been met with death at the hands of the local authorities under the control of the Regional Crime Leader. Exiting the bank with their weapons drawn to be met with a hail of gun fire as the citizens ran for their very lives, a single blonde haired female stepped before the shower of bullets to protect a small child from the death which would ultimately follow only for the bullets appear to bounce off of her large chest as she walked forwards.

"That isn't nice now, is it? Put them down, before I rip them from your hands and beat you with them"

"She's wearing armour. Aim for her head!" Cried out one of thieves before the bullets bounced off of her flesh.

"I warned you!" She called out instantly.

Stepping from the crowd which had gathered to see the unusual spectacle before them, four people appeared to leap from the ground slowly, to hover above the woman as she floated harmlessly before them while blue beams of an unknown energy carved the ground between them from her very eyes while those around them watched in shock.

"From this point onwards, this planet has a new protection with the five of us. Now drop your weapons and step backwards, we will not ask again!"

"We are known as ' _The House Of El_ ' and we have come further than you can possibly imagine. Spread the word to your families and friends, let no one not here these words. The infestation of criminal activity on this Earth will no longer be tolerated, My name is Kal-El, my cousin Kara Zor-El and her partner Jared Kor, Kem and his sister Lara Vir-El, members of the House of El by birthright… we will all vow to defend this world and your people, all of your people"

"Where did you come from?" Called out a small boy as he stepped towards Kal.

"From a different place little-one, a very long way from here…" Kara replied as her feet touched the ground and she knelt before him. "… We have been here for several weeks now observing and learning of your people. You no longer need to fear anything, with this? I vow to you and to all!"

The House of El, a once great, powerful and respected family on the home world of Krypton had finally returned, not as a house of scientists on Krypton, but as protectors of an entire planet with three full blood Kryptonions and two Human-Krypton hybrids once created as a Super-Weapon from Earth-1, with their now limited abilities of their stabilised genetic coding, the two former Super-Weapons known only as 001 and 002 had taken Kryptonion names to honour their own saviours the very people they where once created to destroy and had since sworn to stand at their side. With the abilities of Flight, Super-Strength, Super-Speed along with a Red Heat vision, the two Hybrids slowly touched the ground with a smile upon their face while the would be bank robbers dropped their weapons and the stolen hoard of cash before turning over the would-be thieves to the correct authorities.

"Do not harm these people, am I clear? You will try them in a court of law…" Lara called out instantly. "Do not test our patience, we are now watching you, all of you!"

A world ran by criminal gangs across the globe would be a difficult planet to protect even for the House of El, however in the weeks and months which had followed their reveal to the planet, the Media had exploded with theories and rumours of the mysterious House of El, where they came from and where they go when not interfering with the organisations across the globe. Establishing a planet-wide taskforce to search for the House of El, for the first time in almost a century the population of the planet had begun to work together as a unified people, although the hunt for their new enemies against their rule had been met with distrust and lies from the growing population whom had looked at their new heroes with awe and respect.

"I can't believe that it is working Kara, it is as you said"

"Yes Kal, unlike our Counterparts on the other Earth? we do not need to hide our identities as we have revealed ourselves for what we truly are, defenders of this world. When you brought your father's Crystal with you and it created this place? From here we can monitor the entire planet. This is what our parents truly wanted for us, to protect a planet. Although it makes me wander if any of our kind is here on this world or did our home survive?"

"Some day Kara, we may answer that very question. But if you will excuse me? There is a situation which requires my attention, a criminal element is about to move in on a village in Mexico, this should not take long my wife!" Jared replied with a smile, before disappearing from the last bastion of Krypton, once known to Supergirl and her Cousin Superman as The Fortress of Solitude, known simply as The House of El.

The End?


End file.
